


The Nightingale

by Anxious_Alice_05



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A baby mudcrab, Conlang, F/M, Fluffy, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05
Summary: Cerrebryn, champion of Nocturnal, and her two companions return to Lakeview Manor for some much needed rest.
Relationships: Blaise (Skyrim) & Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Sofie, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Lydia, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ondolemar, Lucia & Dovahkiin, Lydia (The Elder Scrolls)/Llewellyn
Kudos: 6





	1. Fireside Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021 Alice: While researching another Cerrebryn x Ondolemar story, I came across a map that showed where the hot springs are, and wooo boy, I'm so sorry. I usually fast travel and didn't realize that they're south of Windhelm, not northwest of Whiterun. Again, sorry for the mix-up, I'll try to do better in the future.  
> Also! If you enjoy this story I've got two more stories for the same pairing ("Dra Edur Bahr As Dimi" and "Daelikal en Daelekil").  
> With that, have fun!

Aurorae burned beneath Secunda and Masser. The stench of sulfur clung to everything, including the party below. One was a former Thalmor Justiciar, retired, and was now working as a mercenary of sorts. Although he longed for home, the skies of Skyrim satiated his thirst. Another was a legitimate mercenary, wise and old, but still wiry and skilled. He too missed his homeland, ashen skies created the most beautiful sunsets. Finally, a Nightingale slept in a bag coated with fir. She was impartial to these beautiful phenomena, having lived in Skyrim all her life.

Teldryn was aching, and tired, and hungry. His employer paid well, but damn did she run him hard. Day in and day out, fighting bandits, wolves, and giants without pause. The woman was nearly sadistic in her pace. Her stature may have been diminutive, however, her pace was grueling. Frankly, it seemed to be a miracle that her other companion hadn't abandoned her yet.

Ondolemar was content. The fire was cracking and popping, Cerrebryn slept nearby, and he finally had the company of another non-native elf (who would hopefully understand his woes). Teldryn was a strange fellow, but he seemed alright. If he had been back in his Thalmor days the high elf would've condemned him, thankfully that time was long gone. Crickets chirped, wolves howled in the distance and all was at peace...and then Sero spoke.

“Thalmor, right?” Ondolemar took a moment to savor the view, “Hmmm? Well, yes, for quite a long time.” “Why'd you quit?” He laughed lightly, “Our wonderful employer persuaded me. By persuaded I mean infiltrated a high-class gathering, used myself and a drunken noble as distractions, and stole confidential documents from the embassy before disappearing into the night.” Sero gaped. “She...she hasn't told you?” “No.” He chuckled again, “That sounds like Cerrebryn, always full of surprises. It's her tale to tell.” “She's Merish?” Ondolemar simply nodded. “She hasn't shown her face since my hire. Tell me, what's she like?” He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully, “Whip-smart, compassionate, beautiful. Cerrebryn’s patron may be Nocturnal, but she is of the divine entirely. Blood of Kynareth, heart of Mara, and a body of Dibella.”

The conversation lapsed into silence, with only sulfur and insects as company. Then, Teldryn tacked one final thing on, “You should wife her.” Ondolemar blinked, “Who, Cerrebryn? Not in an era. Auri-El save me, that woman is intense as a dragon, being married to her would kill me.” Sero nodded, “Still, if she'll have you...”


	2. Rain in Riverwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerrebryn knows...

Rain was falling on the party as they walked. Teldryn and Cerrebryn had a helmet and hood respectively, but Ondolemar, having given up the Thalmor life, was drenched. His hair was falling out of its plait in thick, gnarled strands. Brushing through it later would be a total nightmare. Thankfully, they came upon Riverwood.

The inn, the Sleeping Giant, sounded largely empty, but before they went inside, Cerrebryn stopped them. She pulled one of her beloved elven daggers off the bandolier around her waist before petting it lovingly. The men exchanged a glance over her hooded head, clearly put off by the strange behavior. Then, palming the dagger’s handle in one hand, she tugged down the mask and cowl.

Her hair fell in amber waves, and beneath it a pair of embers stared out at them. Freckles were dashed across her gray skin. A scar ran across her lips on the right side. Aside from her hair, Cerrebryn looked to be Dunmer, although she retained the infamous Bosmer height, or lack thereof. She was beautiful, fullstop.

“Gentlemen…” Teldryn stared down at her. This was quite the turn of events. “I should make you aware, no one will, what was the term…‘wife’ me, without my consent. I am not an object to claim, nor a prize to be won.” She began sensually stroking the dagger again, “If either of you tries such a thing, especially in front of my children and associates, I will cut the fingers of his hand off one by one in excruciating fashion.” Her face split into a smile now, “Do you both understand?” Ondolemar gulped visibly, “Yes, Cerrebryn.” Teldryn nodded, “Sure boss.” She slid the dagger back into its scabbard and went on replacing her headgear, “glad we have that settled. Now, we’ll stop in Riverwood for today, but I will be going home. If you’d like to join, tell me now.” And that was how Cerrebryn went home with two elves in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and thanks for reading!


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children, dogs, and sarcastic teenage stewards.

She had stowed the mask and hood soon after leaving the main road. Cerrebryn didn’t want to frighten the children, although Teldryn’s helmet might do that already. They came around the bend. Sofie was outside playing with her fox Akhtar. She heard the jingle of mail and turned to see her Ma coming up the drive. “Ma! Ma! Ma! You’re finally back!” Cerrebryn swept her up into a crushing hug, “Yes, girlie, I am home.” She released the girl, “Have I missed much?” “Lucia found a mudcrab! She named him Bitey.” She laughed while the men shot each other a look. “Anything else darling?” And then she pulled a sword. It was wooden, but still a sword. “Skeevers have a nest in the cellar!” Cerrebryn ruffled her hair, “Guess we’ll have to relocate them, huh?”

At that moment her other daughter burst through the front door. Lucia tackled her mother to the ground. “Ma! We missed you so much!” “So I hear. Where’s this new crabby friend of ours?” Speak of the devil, a small mudcrab squeezed through the door. Ondolemar watched with a happy gaze while Teldryn simply gawked. Was this the same woman who had threatened him earlier? The same woman who had cleared a bandit camp nearly by herself? There was no way they could be one and the same. Suddenly the chattering stopped as both girls seemed to notice the elves a few paces away.

“Ondly! You’re back!” Lucia ran up to the elf, who was twice her height. “What have I missed?” “Nothing really.” She sighed, “A nice man down the way was teaching me, but Lydia said I can’t talk to him anymore. But I did learn this!” The girl scrunched up her face and stuck out her hand. Although it wasn’t much, minuscule sparks danced along her palms. “Sparks? Already? I’m quite impressed, Lucia. You’re looking to be a fitting battle mage all on your own.” Sofie crept up, sword out and ready (in an albeit sloppy stance), “Hello Ondolemar.” The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk, “Hello Sofie.” She backed away, towards her Ma. “Don’t worry little one, our agreement still stands.” She sheathed the blunt object, “Good.”

Cerrebryn once pristine armor was now covered in dirt, but it was alright. She was home, with her children. “Ladies, you know Ondolemar.” Lydia slunk around the corner of the house, “Yeah, know you like to suck face with him.” She laughed, then saw Teldryn, “Oh, do we have a guest? My apologies, sir?” He crossed his arms, “Teldryn Sero, best spellsword in all of Morrowind. At your service for the right price.” Cerrebryn was giving Lydia a hard look, which she, in turn, ignored, while Ondolemar turned snowberry from hairline to collar. She continued on like the embarrassing interruption hadn’t happened, “Teldryn will be staying with us for a while alright?”

Sofie came up to him in a similar manner as she did to Ondolemar. “If you don’t agree to the treaty, I won’t let you in the house.” Teldryn grinned wolfishly beneath his helm, this one was fun. “What is this treaty?” “You won’t hurt Ma or come into my room.” He took the end of her sword and shook it as if it was a hand. “Deal.” Lucia skipped over to inspect him next. “Can you really do magic?” “Yes.” “What kind of magic?” A bolt of fire hit the ground a few feet away, creating a small crater, “That kind.” Sofie looked fearful, but Lucia’s eyes were filled with stars. “Wow! Ma! Ma! Did you see that?”

When the gaggle finally made it inside Blaise was practicing the flute with Llewellyn. He was excused. “Ma! You’re finally home!” The boy looked to be about twelve. She wrapped him in a hug as well, “Yes dearheart. Now, have I missed anything of grave importance?” “Nothing much. Just some ghost skeevers.” “Oh? That’s-” An old, large dog thumped down the stairs and jumped on both of them, again knocking Cerrebryn to the ground. “Meeko, you scoundrel!” He began licking her face and she laughed, “Stop, stop! I surrender!” Meeko made a small hrmph sound and settled on her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Lydia is between 16 and 19. She got her position as a housecarl for her tremendous skill with a blade and family connections. Llewellyn is the same age and comes from Falkreath. His parents were travelling bards and died when Alduin attacked Helgen.
> 
> Again, stay safe and thanks for giving me non-refundable minutes of your life.


	4. Ash Yams and Mutton Make Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a few stories.

And there she was, in a puddle of dog slobber and children while her friends watched on. “Lydia?” “Hmm?” “Show our guests to their room please.” She scoffed, “Did you get in a quarrel with old Ondly?” Teldryn could have sworn another bolt of fire had shot from her eyes. “Lydia.” She sighed and rolled her eyes, “Yes my thane.” Ondolemar’s ears were turning rose gold.

Dinner was a chaotic mess. Lydia and Llewellyn sat at the heads of the table while Ondolemar and Cerrebryn sat among the children. Teldryn was on the fringes, ignoring everyone and everything to instead tuck into the mutton and ash yam stew. It almost tasted like home. “N’chow sera, bro edur juli.” She smiled crookedly. Her mother language was Dunmeris, and it came easier to her than Nordic or Cyrodiilic, “Bahr mugag dahrdid. Diru adur muhrjuul...er nei.” The children paused their clamoring to look at their mother. She had never spoken her mother tongue outside of lullabies, and certainly not in full, coherent sentences.

“Ju’it binthig?” He asked. “Asuhn bahr heriag asuhm alma’m hudilk. El edur igunif, bahr?” “Asuhn viyakar. Os shoreshanich.” “Neif?” He nodded and she smiled brightly. The children were lost, and although Dunmeris was similar to Yélem by way of Aldmeris, Ondolemar only understood snippets of what was said. Something about the food and children. He was happy she could speak her language with someone. Lydia was the first to break silence, “Mmmmm, what the hell was that?” Cerrebryn turned to her, practically glowing, “Teldryn has agreed to teach the children Dunmeris.” Lucia and Blaise began chattering about all the different tomes they could read while Sofie pouted.

Dinner was relatively quiet after that, aside from the occasional comment from Sero or Cerrebryn. Soon, it was all but finished, the table was cleared, and she went out onto the patio with the children. Lucia insisted that the two other elves come along, even dragging them by the sleeves. Everyone settled in on the bench (and floor) before she began regaling them. First, she told them about Solstheim and the giant mushroom house, then all the friendly netch floating about, and finally, her fight with Miraak (although sufficiently watered down for younger ears). Her last story was one requested by Teldryn, Elenwen’s party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Lydia. She irritates plenty of people, but I love her spunkiness.
> 
> Stay safe!


	5. Tarts and Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of "Diplomatic Immunity" with a bit more.

“Where should I start Ondolemar?” He stretched, “Perhaps the part where you snuck into a party to steal documents from the Aldmeri Dominion?” She laughed, “I was trying to prove the Dominion wasn’t involved in Alduin's return. The remaining Blades were convinced they had caused it, but I wasn’t sure, so they sent me to the party.” Sofie snuggled in closer to her side, “What did you wear Ma?” “It was nothing special, just a pretty dress.” Ondolemar coughed at this, and she rolled her eyes, “Fine, maybe it was a little bit special.” He again cleared his throat, “Ok, alright, maybe it was more than a little bit special. What if we pull it out tomorrow, hmm dearheart?” Blaise cut in, “Ma, get to the good parts!” She chuckled, “Ondolemar here was my escort for the evening. It was beautiful, and the other guests were the most elite of Skyrim. The ambassador is a woman named Elenwen. She was our host. But, I wasn’t there for the party. I convinced Ondolemar to help me with a little ‘prank’ I had planned. Then, while he was distracting everyone I slipped into Elenwen’s office, freed a prisoner, and escaped through a cave. Oh, and there was a troll.” Of course more had happened, but she couldn't repeat it with young ears listening. Sofie and Blaise stared at her, “A troll?! Really?!” Ondolemar nodded, “Yes, really.”

Sofie looked up at him suspiciously, “How do you know?” “Well, I was there. Your mother convinced me to leave with her.” Lucia chimed in, “But why?” He stretched again, “I was sick of being cruel. The Thalmor are not kind to anyone outside the Aldmeri Dominion, or anyone not of pureblood.” Cerrebryn remembered the sideways glances at gatherings for her mother’s family, how they knew she only spoke Dunmeris and Cyrodiilic, but continued speaking in Bosmeri. She clapped her hands in an effort to force the thoughts to dissipate, “Come along now, it’s far past your bedtime.” There were groans all around, but everyone was eventually up, so they headed inside.

Ondolemar led the way, but when he opened the door, it was slammed back in place quickly. He began flushing. Cerrebryn was right behind him. “Ondolemar?” He put his hands over his face. She tried again, “What is it?” “Lydia and Llewellyn.” She stepped around him, and pulled the handle lightly, opening it a sliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this series is continued, Cerrebryn's mother was a member of a lowranking noble family, her dad was a wizard for the House of Telvanni.
> 
> Stay safe!


	6. Traumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teldryn is an asshole.

And there they were, sticking tongues down each other’s throats. “Lydia,” she barked. The housecarl turned to face the woman with a sultry smile and licked her lower lip. “Yes, my thane?” “Can you find somewhere else to do...that?” “It would be my pleasure,” she purred, and Cerrebryn shivered in disgust. Teldryn piped up from the back, “Do they always canoodle on the table?” All three children said, with varying degrees of nonchalnatness, “Yes.” She rounded on them, “What?!” Blaise picked at his hangnail and sighed, “Lydia always sends us away to bed early.” Teldryn chuckled, “At least they aren’t rutting there too.” Lucia tugged at his sleeve, “Lydia told us the skeevers make noises sometimes.” Sofie joined in, “Yeah! They shake chains and make groaning sounds to scare us.” Teldryn was fully bent over laughing and Cerrebryn’s head was in her hands. Ondolemar wouldn’t look at anyone or anything for more than about three seconds. “B’vehk, asuhn adur julihn.” “I’m glad you find joy in my suffering, Sero.”

Once it was deemed safe, Ondolemar once again led the charge indoors, where Lydia and Llewellyn were nowhere to be seen thankfully. Sofie looked up at her mother, “Mama, will you sing us a lullaby?” “Of course darling. Now all of you, go, wash up.” Sero left for the library with a “Nei alma. San juli.” “Albur ohn,” she replied softly.

Ondolemar turned to her, “Well?” She looked up at him, “Well?” “If you would like to change, I can supervise the children.” Cerrebryn lifted a brow, “Are you sure?” He shrugged, “What can I say, they’ve grown on me.” She smiled, “Well alright then. I’ll be along soon enough to tuck everyone in. Thank you Ondolemar.” He bobbed his head, “It’s my pleasure.”

Teldryn watched the entire exchange from the upstairs balcony. If one thing was certain, they were smitten. Considering their conversation by the fire last night, this was quite the little tidbit to file away. While traveling Cerrebryn and Ondolemar had hardly spoken, but it was obvious they were closer and more familiar with each other than appearances would suggest. He turned to leave and there Cerrebryn stood. She had changed into a comfortable linen dress and her hair was bound in a bun at the base of her neck. Meeko trailed after her, “Bahr doldig. El edur bidi’im.” “Os viyag sera.” “Bahr.” And with that she stalked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ondolemar is an awkward tol bean (in my head, as we never get a glimpse into his head aside from elven supremacy) and I hope that comes across! I've been wanting to do a Skyrim fic for more than a year, but this is the first one that's up to my standards.
> 
> Stay safe!


	7. Damnit Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indoctrinating children with a racist Choose-Your-Own-Adventure book

Cerrebryn came upon a sight that made her heart skip a beat. The children were all tucked in, and listening to a story. “Treading through the marsh, Kolb discovered a wailing ghost blocking his way. Will Kolb attack the ghost or give it gold?” Sofie spoke first, “Attack. It could be a bad ghost.” “But what if it just needs some gold to visit its family! We shouldn't attack it!” Lucia cried out. Ondolemar looked to the third child, “Blaise?” “Hmmm...we should give it gold. Maybe it just doesn't know how to ask for help.” He nodded, “Wise choice. Leaving the marsh behind him, Kolb could see the dragon’s lair nearby, as well as a small, welcoming tavern.” Then he looks up and makes eye contact with all of the children, “Does Kolb go to the lair or visit the tavern?” They squabbled among themselves.

Ondolemar looked up from his seat on the foot of Blaise's bed to see Cerrebryn leaning in the doorway. “What should Kolb do?” She came and sat next to him, “Visit the tavern. Every good hero needs a drink before the big battle.” “Very well then. I have a feeling Kolb’s tale will be coming to an end soon.” He winked at her and turned the page. “Kolb stopped at the tavern to rest before fighting the dragon.” He paused and stared at the book jaw unhinged, “Well, what happens? You can't cut it off now!” Blaise was far more invested than he had cared to show, and he continued just for the boy’s sake, “High elves ran the tavern, however, and poisoned his mead so they could steal his gold. The end.”

Cerrebryn could barely hold in the laughter roiling in her gut. Honestly, Nordic writing was comedy gold. The elves wouldn’t have killed him for the gold, but for their Thalmor allegiance. And, outside of the Summerset Isles, you would never find a loyal high elf working as a barkeep. They had too much pride to work in such a “low” position. Ondolemar looked up at her, brow furrowed in confusion, then she lost it. She laughed till she cried, till she couldn’t breath. “That’s rich,” she explained, wiping at her eyes. “Mer would never kill for gold, it isn’t their way.” She stood and dropped a kiss on the children’s heads. “Ma, sing Ragnar the Red!” Sofie cried. “But I want Tale of the Tongues!” “What about The Dragonborn Comes?” She laughed at Blaise’s suggestion, “What if I sang a song taught by a dragon?” Their eyes sparkled, and she took that as a yes.

“Yol, yol, dovah yol, agtaas rot do wuth rahgol  
Vo, vo, nok ko qoth, alok wah meyz yolos golt  
Vul, vul, ulse vul, maar, nii los fin nunon kun  
Feyn, feyn, rahgot fel, vulom lahney ko wuth rel  
Voth aan joor zah frul rein  
Vokul fen mah, fen mah  
Fin norok ved viing bonaar, vokul fen mah  
Sul, sul fent alok, nahkriin mahfaeraak nahlot  
Qahnaar fin mey wo nis koraav, vokunne qiilaan wah fin krein  
Voth aan joor zah frul rein  
Vokul fen mah, fen mah  
Fin norok ved viing bonaar  
Vokul fen mah  
Vokul fen mah, fen mah  
Norok ved viing bonaar  
Vokul fen mah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this part warmed my heart! I just love Ondolemar bonding with the kids (or trying in Sofie's case). Before this I hadn't read Kolb and The Dragon, but I love it (in a fantastically distopian way). Like it really reflects some stuff you might see from Neo-Nazis now. I don't enjoy this subversive cultivation of hate in children, but it also exists in the real world and to see how the real world can often mirror fantasy (more likely, the stories are written to reflect a certain period in real life, but due to the cyclical nature of time appeal to different generations).
> 
> Thanks to Volziinos Zahkr from Thuum.com for translating Vokul Fen Mah. If you want to learn Draconic, it's a really great resource. Also, my thanks to the folks who run the Casual Elder Scrolls wiki. Their Dunmeris is what I use in this story.
> 
> Stay safe!


	8. Spiced Wine and a Necromancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the wrap-up. It's quite cute if I do say so myself.

By the time she finished only Lucia was awake, and she dropped off soon after. Now that they were finally free from prying eyes, Cerrebryn laced her fingers with Ondolemar’s as they left. She led him down to the kitchen for a bottle of Evette’s wine, then they went back out to the balcony. Masser and Secunda show brightly over the calm water of Lake Ilinalta. The planes of Oblivion stretched high above them in all their splendor. Truth be told, Cerrebryn was content. Ondolemar’s arms were around her, there was a bottle of good wine, and the weather was palatable. He felt much the same.

That is, until he looked downwards at the shore. Ondolemar laughed, and she shook in his arms. She twisted and their faces met in a short peck. “What is it?” “I believe you remember when Lucia announced she was forbidden to see her teacher ‘down the way’?” She nodded, “Yes?” And he pointed down. Just off the ledge behind her home stood a ruin. A necromancer stalked around it, performing a ritual of some kind. Cerrebryn sighed and nuzzled into his lower jaw, “N’chow. And on my property too.” He tightened his grip on her, “Should I get your bow?” Her head shook and tickled the underside of his chin, “I’ve got more important things right now.” And they continued looking at those big, bright moons hung high over the scene.

In the house, all children and pets were tucked into their respective beds and fast asleep. Lydia and Llewellyn were still...well, you don’t want to know. Teldryn was reading a biography of Barenziah and tucked in for the night. The necromancer crowed as the skeever he was working on stood, if only for a brief moment. Across the land, Elenwen had just finished her work for the night, and blew out her candle. She stood at the window and looked up at those same moons in longing, for a simple life, one without torture and manhunting. But it was not her lot, and she turned from the window, sighing, and knew that truth. Those who held that life were still on that balcony, entangled in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sad for Elenwen. Maybe it's me being dumb, but I like to think that most people in the Thalmor who go abroad aren't racist, but it's more like mandatory military service.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this little thing! There will (probably) be more stories with Cerrebryn (like what actually happened at Elenwen's party), so stay tuned if you wanna see more of her! She's based on my current playthrough, Aerowyn (a high elf sneaky bastard who's a Nightingale and lives in Riften with her daughter Sofie), but the house is more like a past one (Lakeview, library tower, extra bedrooms, and alchemy tower).
> 
> Another quick thing, there's a modding group called Beyond Skyrim. They're creating Cyrodiil, (parts of) Atmora, Highrock, and a few other places. Beyond Skyrim: Bruma is a sneak peak at Cyrodiil and holy guacamole y'all, it looks great. Definitely check it out. Cerrebryn will do some traveling with Ondly when they get fully released.
> 
> Stay safe and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> < a href=”https://www.thuum.org/viewthread.php?thread=1745” > Draconic Translation of Vokul Fen Mah < /a >  
> < a href=”https://casualscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Dunmeri_language” > Dunmeris < /a >  
> < a href=”https://conlang.fandom.com/wiki/Y%C3%A9lem” > Yélen < /a >  
> Cerrebryn's Embassy Dress- < a href=”https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/9213” > Crimson Queen < /a >
> 
> Please excuse any messups in Draconic or Dunmeris, I trusted the good folks at Thuum.com and did the translations myself respectively.


End file.
